


She Stans Supergirl

by ellerabe



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual, F/F, F/M, Group Chat Setting, LGBTQ, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian, Multi, Out of Character, Social Media, Trans, Transgender, Twitter, Twitter GC, in Olivia's POV, social media format, trans!Esmé
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-10 07:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerabe/pseuds/ellerabe
Summary: Georgina: who is this person again?Jacqulyn: she stans SupergirlGeorgina: a nerd,,,Jacqulyn: says the one who wears glassesOlivia: I wear glasses too..Esmé: u guys got something in common





	1. first meetings

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is just for fun, something that's supposed to be funny. Some of the "plot" will deal with a few serious issues, but don't take this as something serious. They will be out of character just to fit the format.  
> Thanks to Tyler for helping me out with the concept, and some of the dialogue.

@fucksmoak: Jacquelyn !! 

@gorycoven: Georgina 

@softswen: Liv! 

@boredmattel: Esmé 

* * *

 

**@fucksmoak liked 3 of your tweets**

**@fucksmoak rt 4 of your tweets**

**@fucksmoak started following you**

_Oliva raised a brow as she clicked on the profile, inspecting it before following back._

**@fucksmoak added you to a group chat**

_Again, Olivia’s brow raised before clicking on the notification._

Esmé: do u even know this girl?

Jacquelyn: no, but I didn’t know you either before adding you to a gc

Esmé: tru

Georgina: who is this person again?

Jacquelyn: she stans supergirl

Georgina: a nerd,,

Jacquelyn: says the one who wears glasses

_A small snort left Olivia’s lips._

Olivia: I wear glasses too..

Esmé: u guys got something in common

Georgina: four eyes

Jacquelyn: you literally wear glasses too

Georgina: so??

Esmé: anyways,, have u seen trixie’s new pic on ig? i would kill for that dress

Jacquelyn: pls excuse georgina. she’s a bitch to everyone

Georgina: i am not you cunt

Esmé: sigh, no one cares about trixie but me

Jacqulyn: we do care

Esmé: NO U DON’T

Georgina: yes,, but, you know

Olivia: I’m lost

Jacquelyn: these two secretly love each other and think I don’t know. they won’t admit it to each other, but we all know how gay they are for each other

Esmé: i don’t know what u mean

Georgina: fuck off

_Olivia chuckled to herself as she placed her bookmark in her book, setting it aside for later._

Olivia: I see it

Georgina: i hate her already


	2. it's cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late update. I'm going to try and update once a week. Also, these are meant to be short

**@fucksmoak messaged you**

_Olivia smiled as she saw the notification and clicked on it._

Jacquelyn: sorry about Georgina… and the awkwardness I just made. I hope you’re not freaked

Olivia: I’m not, and it’s okay

Jacquelyn: so, what does softswen stand for?

Olivia: soft + sw (swan) + en (queen)

Jacquelyn: that’s from once upon a time, right?

Olivia: yes. what does fucksmoak stand for?

Jacquelyn: fuck + smoak

Olivia: I… I don’t know what that is

Jacquelyn: it’s the last name of a character on Arrow

Olivia: oh! I’ve never watched the show

Jacquelyn: it’s pretty good. I didn’t think I would like it at first, but I love it

Olivia: that’s how I felt about OUAT

Jacquelyn: I’ve watched a few episodes of that, it’s not too bad

Olivia: but you haven’t watched anymore of it?

Jacquelyn: I’m just not that into fairytale stuff

Olivia: yet… you like superheroes?

Jacquelyn: there’s a difference

Olivia: sure, there is

Jacquelyn: ur sarcastic… I like that. it’s cute

_Olivia’s eyes grew wide as she read the message. No one had ever called her cute, or anything about her cute. She started chewing on her bottom lip as she tried to think of what to write. She didn’t want to leave the other girl on read for too long, but she didn’t know whether she should thank her or just go onto another subject._

Olivia: uh… thanks


End file.
